TJ e Spinelli o começo de um amor adoslescente
by mvanessam
Summary: Tudo começa quando os personagens da serie recreio chegam ao 6ano, aonde TJ é coroado rei. Mudanças que os adolescentes passam. TJ e Spinelli apaixonam-se e juntos descobrem os limites desse amor que no principio é secreto. Desiluçoes, separaçoes, novos amores, uma vida longe de tudo o que conheciam antes. A amizade que vira um amor eterno, um amor que destroi amizades e um grupo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **O momento em que tudo mudou**

Havia passado dois anos deste que os nossos amigos estavam no 4° ano. Já se podiam considerar adolescentes duma certa forma. As eleiçoes para o novo rei do recreio, tinha sido feitas no ano passado antes das ferias grandes começarem. TJ foi o eleito. Era muita responsabilidade e o nosso caro lider já tinha alguma expriencia em liderança...

 **Mikey:** Oh boa! Isto vai ser o melhor ano de sempre! Estamos no 6° ano e o nosso TJ é o grande rei! Que revoluçoes ele tera preparado?

 **Vince:** Vindo do TJ, podemos esperar de tudo! Vai ser o melhor rei que esta escola já viu.- Gretchen, agora conselheira oficial do rei, chamou a atençao de todos os miudos do recreio...

 **Gretchen:** Miudos do recreio... A vossa atençao, por favor! Quero anunciar a chegada duma nova era, dum novo ano lectivo... Com voces, o nosso novo rei... TJ Detweiler!- todos gritam ao ver o grande rei em cima do seu trono real ( o ferugento)

 **TJ** : Obrigado, obrigado! Como novo rei, quero dar as boas vindas a todos voces ao meu reinado... e as boas vindas aos novos estudantes da escola da Rua 3. Para quem não me conhece, sou o TJ Detweiler!... O melhor que esta escola já viu! - Todos gritavam alto! _ Obrigado... Passemos então ás novas regras deste ano. Cada aluno pode fazer parte de um grupo e ter o seu proprio espaço no recreio, deste que isso não prejudique ninguem; Os castigos serão os mesmo que o do rei Bob, se algum aluno se atrever a romper as regras do rei; O 6° ano deve ser sempre respeitado; Cada miudo tem que respeitar o codigo de honra dos miudos... Se não os conhecem, sugiro que aprendam o mais rapido possivel. Por agora é tudo... Se tiver mais regras eu aviso-os, não se preocupem. Agora podem ir. Não desperdissem mais o vosso recreio.- piscou-lhe o olho e foi sentar-se no seu trono enquanto os seus adeptos gritavam o seu nome.

 **Spinelli:** Só isso? Não fiquei muito impressionada, oh grande rei.- gozou a amiga.

 **TJ** : Ah ah ah. Isto só foi o começo.

 **Spinelli:** Pois... Já deste uma olhada nas coisas fantasticas que o 6° ano tem direito de fazer?

 **TJ:** Ya! Eles até têm um clube secreto e fazem jogos malucos e isso.

 **Gus:** Agora que estou no 6° ano e temos o TJ como rei... Nenhum miudo vai-se atrever a meter-se comigo! Esperei este dia o verão todo!

 **TJ:** Sim, agora todos voces podem ter tudo o que quiserem.- de repente o sinal toca, o recreio tinha acabado.

 **Vince:** Bem grande rei ... Hora de deixar seu trono e estudar.

 **TJ:** Essa parte é que é uma grande coxa!- deu o seu sorriso de maroto. Saiu do trono e escorregou até ao chão. _ Voces vêm ou quê?- Os rapazes seguiram-no enquanto as meninas ficaram para trás a observa-los.

 **Gretchen:** Há coisas que nunca mudam. O TJ e os outros continuam os mesmos.

 **Spinelli:** Sim... Invejo-os... Creo que eu já comecei a sentir algumas mudanças.- ela baixou a cabeça.

 **Gretchen:** O que queres dizer Spinelli?- ela ficou preocupada com amiga.

 **Spinelli:** Bem... Tu és miuda como eu, por isso... Acho que não há problema se eu te contar.- Gretchen esperava atentamente o que a amiga ia-lhe dizer. _ Bem durante as ferias... Eu comecei a sentir muitas mudanças... Mudanças no... No meu corpo.- Gretchen ficou chocada. _ Já não sou a mesma de antes... Estou a começar a parecer-me... Assim... Como as outras mulheres mais velhas...

 **Gretchen:** Compriendo. É prefeitamente normal... Estamos a crescer e vamos sofrer algumas mudanças.

 **Spinelli:** Então... Tu percebes o que te quero dizer?- Spinelli ficou feliz pela amiga a comprender de certa forma.

 **Gretchen:** Claro! Eu já comecei a ler livros avançados de anatomia. Compriendo perfeitamente o que queres dizer...- ela olhou bem para a amiga atentamente de cima abaixo. Spinelle estava com uma camisola enorme e o seu casaco fechado, o seu cabelo estava todo "enfiado" dentro da sua boina. Ela tinha ficado mais alta, quase da sua altura. _ Estás a tentar esconder essas mudanças todas, com esse novo estilo?

 **Spinelli:** Claro! Tenho a minha reputação e não quero que os outros gozem comigo ou algo parecido! E aliás... Os rapazes não iriam entender. Isto é uma coisas de miudas... Por isso... Não lhes digas nada, ok?

 **Gretchen:** Concordo contigo. Apesar de eu ainda não ter tido essas mudanças... Um dia as terei e não sei vou sentir-me confortavel com a situaçao. Isto fica entre miudas então.- Spinelli abraçou a amiga. De repente lembraram-se que já tinha tocado há mais de 5 minutos e que iam levar falta no primeiro dia de aulas.

Na cantina, o 6° ano era o primeiro a ser servido. Sentaram-se todos juntos:

 **TJ:** Porque voces as duas chegaram tarde na segunda aula?-Spinelli e Gretchen olharam uma para a outra sem saber o que dizer. _ Sou o rei... Quanto faço uma pergunta quero que me respondam.- TJ disse na brincadeira para meter-se com as amigas e pos o braço em volta do pescoso de Spinelli. Esta sentiu-se estranha e desconfortavel pelo o amigo lhe tocar e avastou-se rapidamente.

 **Spinelli:** Larga-me! O que pensas que estás a fazer!- TJ ficou sem reação.

 **TJ:** Desculpa... Também não é pr'a tanto, eu só estava a brincar.

 **Spinelli:** Ya, só que essas brincadeiras já perderam a graça.- disse ela com uma cara zangada. TJ e os outros não tinham percebido nada.

 **TJ:** Ok, desculpa. Não vai voltar a acontecer.- TJ deu uma dentada no seu bife e voltou-se para o lado. Entretanto, sentiu qualquer coisa a bater-lhe atras da cabeça. Ele volta-se e não vê nada de suspeito.

 **Vince:** Tudo bem, meu?

 **TJ:** Ya... Senti só alguma coisa atras da minha cabeça.

 **Gus** : O que é isto?- Gus reparou numa bola de papel no chão ao lado de TJ. Apanhou e TJ tirou-lhe das mãos. Ele abriu e leu para o grupo.

 **TJ:** "És muito giro"? O que vem a ser isto?- TJ não tinha percebido nada.

 **Gretchen:** É um bilhete anonimo. TJ, acho que alguém quis te dizer isto.

 **TJ:** A mim?! Aserio? Mas quem?- ele olha para trás, mas não consegue ver quem poderia ter sido.

 **Spinelli:** Oh por amor de Deus... Isto é tão idiota!- pegou no papel e rasgou-o. _ Podemos comer em paz agora?- TJ e os outros seguiram-na.

O Director Romão chegou nesse mesmo momento na cantina para anunciar um acontecimento historico na escola da Rua 3 esse ano:

 **Director:** A vossa atenção por favor. A nossa escola foi escolhida para usar uma nova moda de uniformes da Rujji. Como hoje é o vosso primeiro dia e não estavam informados... Foi toleravel, estarem vestidos hoje assim. Mas, hoje cada professor de cada ano, distribuira a cada aluno os vossos novos uniformes. Tem o modelo para meninos e outro para as meninas. Ah!... Com um conjunto de malas e sapatos. Tambem há um conjunto para a Educação Fisica. Assim sendo... Amanhã todos serão obrigados a usar o que lhes foi pedido. Quem não os trouxer posto, volta imidiatamente para casa com falta e chamaremos os vossos pais! Fui claro?- todos responderam "sim" em coro. _ Bom... Podem continuar a comer.- e retirou-se.

 **Asheleys:** escandaloso!

 **Asheley A:** Até que enfim, um pouco de classe nesta escola.

 **Asheley Q:** É verdade! Sao uniformes da Rujji. Uma das marcas mais glamorosas de todo o mundo!

 **Spinelli:** Pois... Só aquelas loucas é que acham isto um maximo.

 **Vince:** Todos os alunos de igual? Isso vai acabar com a minha personalidade.

 **Gus:** Isso vai ser giro! Vai ser como no exército! Todos vestidos de igual.

 **Mikey:** Eu não me importo...- TJ continuava a olhar em redor. Spinelli repara e não gosta nem um pouco.

 **Spinelli:** Continuas a olhar para todos os lados para descobrir quem te disse que eras giro?!- TJ sentiu-se envergonhado.

 **TJ:** Hei, para além dos meus pais, nunca ninguem me achou giro... É uma novidade para mim.

 **Mikey** : Sim, os nossos pais são sempre os primeiros a chamarem-nos giros.

 **Spinelli:** Oh, por favor ...

 **Vince:** Se uma rapariga disse que o TJ era giro é porque ele é.- Vince pisca o olho para o amigo.

 **Spinelli:** Ou a rapariga não vê bem!

 **Vince:** E tu que sabes? Então tu de ponto de vista de miuda... Achas o TJ feio?- mas que raio de pergunta era aquela? Spinelli não sabia o que responder. Olhou para TJ que estava à espera da sua resposta.

 **Spinelli:** Mas o que se passa com esta escola hoje?! Ficou tudo maluco? Nem sequer posso comer em paz? Voces são uma seca...- ela levanta-se e vai-se embora.

 **Vince:** Mas o que deu nesta miuda?- ninguem sabia o que estava a acontecer. Voltaram a comer.

Spinelli andava em direção do forugento furiosa!

 **Spinelli:** Isto é de loucos! Este ano começa bem... Uniformes, estás mudanças todas em mim estão a dar comigo em doida! E essa pergunta que o Vince me fez? Se eu achava o TJ giro...- nesse momento parou de andar e ficou pensativa. Conhecia o TJ antes de entrarem para a infantil. Para ela, ele era o seu primeiro amigo. De todos os 5, ele era o mais importante. Só o tinha visto como amigo e como lider durante muitos anos. Nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que poderia achar que o seu melhor amigo poderia ser, ou era giro. _ Se vejo de uma forma objectiva... O TJ tem uns olhos bonitos e as sardas que ele tem nas bocheijas... São bastante engraçadas. De uma certa forma, ele é bonito.- De repente voltou á realidade. _ O que estou eu a dizer para mim mesma?! Isto é de loucos!

Os professores deram os conjuntos com o uniforme de cada um. Mas quanto Spinelli chega a casa e exprimenta não fica muito satisfeita com o resultado. Já para não falar, que ela teria de deixar de calçar as suas botas preferidas. O seu corpo tinha sufrido muitas mudanças e com o uniforme... Estava tudo á vista:

 **Spinelli:** Eu não vou ter coragem de aparecer assim amanhã na escola... Estou feita... A unica solução é mudar de escola.- nesse momento a mãe entra no quarto dela.

 **Mae Spinelli:** Oh querida! Que linda que estás! Lembras-me a mim quando tinha a tua idade. Que linda!- a mãe estava muito feliz ao ver a filha vestida daquela maneira.

 **Spinelli:** Eu não gosto nada de me ver! Porquê que isto me está acontecer!- a mãe viu que a filha não estava bem.

 **Mae Spinelli:** Conta á mãe, meu amor. O que se passa? O que está mal?

 **Spinelli:** Tudo! Tudo está mal! Este corpo que não se indentifica comigo! Estes estranhos pensamentos... Eu sei lá!

 **Mae Spinelli:** Oh querida... No principio é normal que te sintas desconfortavel, mas depois vais-te habituar as mudanças e aceita-las.

 **Spinelli:** E quando é que isso será?...

 **Mae Spinelli:** Bem... Quando vires outras raparigas que estão a passar o mesmo que tu... Ou... Quando te apaixonares!- Spinelli deu um pulo.

 **Spinelli:** Apaixonar-me?! Como é que isso vai ser possivel?

 **Mae Spinelli:** Eu quando tinha a tua idade, também pensava como tu. Mas... Quando essas coisas acontecem, não há mais nada que possamos fazer... Somente aceitar.

 **Spinelli:** Idiotices! Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca!

 **Mae Spinelli:** Vais ter que seguir este caminho sozinha. Todos estão á espera da Spinelli na escola amanha. E vão todos ficar de boca aberta quando virem o quanto estás linda vestida com esse uniforme!

 **Spinelli:** Sim... Eles estão á espera da antiga Spinelli e vão dar de caras com esta! Vão todos rir-se de mim, eu tenho a certeza!

 **Mae Spinelli:** Vais ter que ser forte! Todos eles vão mudar, ou já estão a mudar. Não és a unica. Eles vão acabar por entender.

 **Spinelli:** Tudo parece igual... Só eu é que pareço ter mudado...- a mae da-lhe um beijinho e sai do quarto. Não havia outra maneira senão deixar que os outros tirassem as suas proprias conclusões, amanhã na escola.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **O começo da atração fisica**

No dia seguinte, todos os alunos estavam muito felizes pelos uniformes. Todos tinham chegado. Todos menos a Spinelli. TJ não queria demostrar aos outros que estava sentido pelo que a amiga lhe disse e pela maneira como ela lhe tratou no dia anterior. Estava preocupado com a amiga. Normalmente ela já tinha um mal feitio, mas nunca tinha agido daquela maneira. Tinha tocado e nada da Spinelli.

Entraram na sala de aula e a professora começou a fazer a chamada. De repente Spinelli entra na sala:

 **Spinelli:** Desculpe professora, estou atrassada!- instalou-se um silencio no meio da sala.

 **Professora:** Tu?... És uma aluna nova?- A professora não reconheceu a Spinelli.

 **Spinelli** : Aluna nova? Está a brincar comigo?! Sou eu, a Spinelli.

 **Todos:** Spinelli?!- Ninguem podia acreditar. Ela estava muito mudada. Tinha ancas, o seu peito tinha aumentado, por causa dos seios. Sem as botas e as meias, podia-se ver as lindas pernas que ela tinha. Já não usava a boina nem os tótós e podia-se ver os seus cabelos longos e lisos que batiam nas suas costas. Ela estava realmente muito mudada que ninguem a reconheceu. De todos os 5 amigos, TJ é o que estava mais espantado. Não podia acreditar que aquela era mesmo a Spinelli.

 **Spinelli:** Sim, qual é a duvida? Sou eu mesma! Se alguém atreve-se a gozar comigo, porque estou a usar este uniforme ridiculo, acabo com ele!

 **Gretchen:** Não há duvidas, que é 100% a Spinelli.

 **Professora:** Desculpa Spinelli, realmente não te reconheci assim vestida e assim...- ela olhou para Spinelli de cima a baixo.

 **Spinelli:** Que foi?! Para quê o espanto?

 **Professora:** Nada, nada. Vamos senta-te, senta-te.- Spinelli obdeceu.

Ninguem estava a conseguir prestar atençao á aula por culpa da Spinelli. Era muito dificil de acreditar que era mesmo a Spinelli que estava naquela sala.

Na proxima aula eles tinham ginastica e o equipamento de ginastica de Spinelli ficava-lhe ainda mais sexy, o que deixou todos de boca aberta, até mesmo o professor. Spinelli esperava que lhe fossem dizer alguma coisa para ela partir a boca do primeiro que se rir dela. Mas não era assim. Ninguém dizia nada. Todos olhavam discretamente. Até que os seus amigos foram ter com ela no meio da aula:

 **Spinelli** : Vá, digam! Estou á espera. Sei que vão falar alguma coisa.

 **Gus:** Bem... Como podemos dizer isto...

 **Mikey:** Estás... Estás diferente... O teu corpo... Sei lá!

 **Vince:** É como se já não fosses mais a Spinelli.

 **Spinelli:** As coisas começaram a mudar em mim. Com voces vai-se passar o mesmo, não se preocupem.- disse-lhes friamente.

 **Gretchen** : Eu devo dizer que estou espantada! Mas ao mesmo tempo, não posso negar que as mudanças são visiveis e que te ficam muito bem, Spinelli.

 **Spinelli:** De uma certa forma... Isso foi querido Gretchen. Obrigada.- Spinelli sorriu para a amiga. Olhou para TJ que não se tinha atrevido a dizer uma unica palavra. _ E tu? Não me disses nada?- TJ congelou ao olhar para Spinelli nos olhos. Ela já nao era a mesma. Estava bastante diferente. Ele não sabia como reagir aos olhos dela que de certa forma, o hipnotizavam.

 **TJ:** O que queres que eu diga?

 **Spinelli:** Sei lá... O que pensas disto tudo?

 **TJ:** Como disseste, vamos todos mudar. E tu pelos vistos foste a primeira. Só é um bocado estranho.

 **Spinelli** : Já agora, quero-vos pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento de ontem. Sei que agi como uma parva. Só que ainda não sabia como manifestar perante voces esta nova Spinelli.

 **Mikey:** Está tudo bem. Sempre na paz.- Spinelli da-lhe um sorriso.

 **Professor:** Muito bem, vamos fazer um jogo de futbol para aquecer. Façam as equipas e podem começar.

Os seis ficaram na mesma equipa. Spinelli e TJ jogavam lado a lado. Quando Spinelli tinha a bola, atrapalha-se, perde o equilibrio e quase que cai para o lado. A sorte era que TJ estava lá para a agarrar. No momento do empacto entre os dois, os seus rostos ficaram lado a lado e tiveram a oportunidade de se olharem olhos nos olhos. Por cinco segundos, tinham-se esquecido de tudo ao seu redor. Era uma sensaçao estranha e eles não sabiam bem porquê, mas lembraram-se do beijo que deram no 4° ano. Parecia que naquele momento, tinha havido uma quimica entre eles. Voltaram á realidade quando Vince aproveitou a bola que Spinelli tinha perdido e marcou um golo. Os dois separaram-se de imediato e não conseguiram se encarar mais.

Quando a aula acabou, era a hora do recreio. TJ foi para o seu trono e Spinelli ficou com Gretchen do outro lado do recreio. Os dois estavam pensativos sobre o que se tinha passado:

 **Gretchen** : Não foi assim tão mau, como achavas que poderia ter sido.

 **Spinelli:** Sim, mas ainda me sinto estranha... Não é só o meu corpo que mudou... Outras coisas estão a mudar. De verdade não sei o que se passa.- ela parecia desesperada. Gretchen começava-se a preocupar bastante com a amiga.

 **Gretchen:** Realmente não consigo perceber o que se passa contigo, Spinelli.

 **Spinelli:** Ok... Eu conto-te. Porque se não contar isto a alguém, eu sinto que vou explodir e preciso de alguém que me dê um apoio...- Gretchen esperou até que Spinelli ganhou coragem para desabafar. _ Quando estavamos a jogar futbol, não sei se reparaste, mas eu desiquilibrei-me e quase que caia para o lado... Se não fosse o TJ, que estava mesmo ao meu lado e conseguiu agarrar-me, mesmo a tempo da queda.

 **Gretchen:** Não prestei muita atençao... Mas o quê que tem?

 **Spinelli:** Eu não sei... Foi estranho! Naquele momento, parecia que só eu e ele existiamos. Esqueci-me completamente do estupido jogo e só queria continuar a olhar para ele... Ai que raiva!

 **Gretchen** : Spinelli... Tu... Gostas do TJ ou algo assim?- Spinelli ficou espantada com o que a amiga disse.

 **Continua...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Desconbrindo sentimentos estranhos**

 **Gretchen:** Spinelli... Tu... Gostas do TJ ou algo assim?- Spinelli ficou espantada com o que a amiga disse.

 **Spinelli:** Claro que gosto... Ele é meu amigo desde que me lembro. Estivemos sempre juntos, é normal que eu goste dele... Assim como eu gosto de ti, do Vince, do Mikey e do Gus.

 **Gretchen:** Pela maneira como demostraste os teus sentimentos... Tive a impressão que poderia ser mais do que um simples gostar.

 **Spinelli:** Agora sou eu que não estou a perceber o que me disses. O que é um simples gostar?

 **Gretchen:** Bem... Praticamente entramos na adolescencia e este tipo de sentimentos são normais, segundo um livro que eu li. Como os meus pais gostam um do outro e como os teus pais gostam um do outro. Não é um gostar de amigos, mas sim porque estão apaixonados.- Spinelli assustou-se com as explicações da Gretchen.

 **Spinelli:** E o que é que isso tem haver comigo e com o TJ?

 **Gretchen:** Que os sentimentos podem mudar. Tudo muda. Vamos todos no futuro encontrar alguém que gostamos muito mais do que um amigo.

 **Spinelli:** O Gosht andou a contar aquelas historias de novo, não foi?

 **Gretchen:** Naquela altura quando ele disse que o futuro seria assim... Custou-me a acreditar, porque nunca achava que isso poderia ser possivel. Mas depois fui mais além dos meus conhecimentos e descobri que ele tinha razão. O futuro realmente será assim.

 **Spinelli** : A mim isso ainda não me entra na cabeça...

 **Gretchen** : Por isso gostaria de saber, para te poder ajudar... Se os teus sentimentos pelo TJ mudaram?- Spinelli ficou pensativa.

 **Spinelli:** E a mim perguntas? Não sei de nada... Mesmo! Desde ontem que começo a ter pensamentos estranhos em relação a ele...

 **Gretchen:** Pensamentos estranhos?

 **Spinelli** : Sim... Sobre achar que ele é giro... Captou completamente a minha atenção agora á pouco e parece que cada vez que me lembro de certas coisas que passei com ele... Sinto o meu coração apertado! É muito desconfortavel!

 **Gretchen** : Pelo que vejo... A uma forte possibilidade, que os teus sentimentos pelo TJ estejam a mudar.

 **Spinelli:** E isso vai ser mau?

 **Gretchen:** Não sei... Também quero saber.- Nesse momento Gus aparece.

 **Gus:** O que voces estão a fazer aqui sozinhas?- Spinelli assusta-se ao ver Gus e faz sinal a Gretchen para não comentar nada.

 **Gretchen:** A conversar... Agora estamos no 6° ano, estamos muito crescidas para estarmos ai pelo recreio a brincar.

 **Gus:** Pois... Mas o rei TJ quer voces por perto. Principalmente tu Gretchen, que és a conselheira dele.

 **Gretchen** : Ok. Vamos Spinelli?- Spinelli, agarra-a pelo braço com força e fala-lhe baixinho.

 **Spinelli:** Não dá... Eu não vou conseguir olhar para a cara dele, agora.

 **Gretchen** : Estas a pensar fugir dele durante quanto tempo? Voces andam na mesma escola e estão na mesma classe.- Gus não ouvia nem percebia nada.

 **Spinelli:** O tempo que for preciso. Se eu puder eu fujo!

 **Gretchen:** Eu tenho que ir... Vens ou não?

 **Spinelli:** Não... Eu vou-me esconder ai por um canto.

 **Gretchen:** Ok... Falamos depois.

TJ esperava que Gus trouxesse as duas amigas, mas quando vê somente a Gretchen, fica desapontado:

 **TJ:** E a Spinelli?

 **Gus:** Não sei porquê mas ela não quis vir.

 **TJ:** Porquê?

 **Gretchen:** Ela ainda não se sente bem com as mudanças.

 **TJ:** " Eu também não consigo me habituar ás mudanças dela... E ás minhas também..."- TJ pensava para ele mesmo.

 **Continua...**


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Richard, Namorar e o beijo

Durante duas semanas, Spinelli e TJ evitavam-se um ao outro. Não falavam, nunca estavam juntos com antes em grupo. Quando se olhavam era discretamente. Nenhum dos dois sabia ao certo o que se passava. E os outros membros do grupo também não, excepto a Gretchen. Já não podiam suportar aquilo. O grupo já não era o mesmo. Porquê que tudo tinha mudado? Eles descofiaram que desde que Spinelli mudou a sua aparencia... Tudo tinha começado ai.

A ir para a escola na terceira semana, Spinelli avistou TJ com os rapazes e ele também olhou para ela constragido. As suas atenções foram interrompidas por um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis do 5° ano, que chegou á frente de Spinelli:

 **Richard** : Spinelli?- ela olhou para ele.

 **Spinelli:** Sim?... O que foi?!...

 **Richard:** Chamo-me Richard e estou no 5° ano...- ela continuava a olhar para ele sem perceber o que ele queria. De longe, o resto do grupo, contemplavam aquela cena.

 **Vince:** Quem é aquele rapaz que está a falar com a Spinelli?

 **TJ:** É o Richard, o irmão da miuda-cabeça-pr'a-baixo.

 **Richard:** A verdade é que tenho estado de olho em ti, desde o segundo dia de escola.

 **Spinelli:** E então?...- Spinelli não estava muito interessada e cortou a conversa, continuando o seu caminho.

 **Richard** : Acho-te muito bonita! Quero que sejas minha namorada!- O recreio inteiro tinha ouvido a declaração de amor que o miudo tinha feito á Spinelli. Esta parou de andar completamente congelada. TJ também não acreditava no que ouvira. _ Por favor, sê minha namorada, Spinelli.

 **Ashelys** : ES...CAN...DA...LO...SO!

 **Spinelli** : Olha miudo...- ela não sabia o que dizer. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia aquilo e o mais incrivel... É que ela não partiu para cima dele para o tentar matar.

 **Richard:** Não precisas responder agora.- ele sorriu para ela. Spinelli corou sem saber como. Quando aquele rapaz sorria, era de certa forma... Bastante atraente. _ Eu posso esperar. Afinal ainda não nos conhecemos bem. Mas de verdade... Gostaria muito que fosses minha namorada.- e entrou para dentro da escola deixando Spinelli pasma de boca aberta sem saber o que fazer. As Ashleys correram em direção a ela para lhe darem os parabéns.

 **Ashely A:** Ashely Spinelli... Tu és incrivel!

 **Ashely C:** Pois desde que mudaste de look, graças á Rujji... Orgulhas o bom nome das Ashelys. Até já tens um fã e tudo!

 **Ashelys:** Que enveja!

 **Spinelli:** Voces, o que sabem? Namorar? Que raio de cena é essa? Está tudo maluco este ano e não sou só eu!- ela fartou-se e continuou o caminho até se deparar com TJ que olhou para ela nos olhos sem dizer nada.

 **Vince:** Spinelli, o que foi aquilo?

 **Spinelli** : E perguntas-me a mim? Eu o que sei?! Nem sei o que é namorar.

 **Gretchen:** Namorar... É quando um rapaz e uma rapariga estão juntos. Não como amigos, mas como namorados. Passam a maior parte do tempo juntos, vestem-se de igual, trocam presentes nos dias festivos, andam de mãos dadas e até... Se beijam!- todos apanharam um choque!

 **Mikey:** Beijar? Que horror! A Spinelli e o TJ já se beijaram e disseram que era nojento!- TJ e Spinelli congelaram e coraram quando Mikey os lembrou daquela cena.

 **Gretchen:** Eu sei... Mas eles eram somente duas crianças e não tinham nenhum tipo de sentimento um pelo o outro. Li num livro que um beijo é algo incontrolavel entre duas pessoas que se amam. E que chega a ser maravilhoso!

 **Vince:** Spinelli... Vais namorar com ele?- TJ ficou sem reação. Sentiu-se estranho quando ouviu aquilo e nervoso por escutar a resposta da amiga.

 **Spinelli:** Eu...- ela olha para TJ e sente-se estranha. _ Eu sei lá! Não quero pensar nisso agora. Podemos entrar e concentrarmo-nos nos estudos?- ela entra seguida pela Gretchen.

 **Gus:** Uau! A Spinelli está tão crescida! Mais do que nós!

 **Mikey:** Sim... Realmente eu acho-a mais bonita do que antes... Parece a minha professora de musica...

 **Vince:** Também notas-te? Eu achei que era o unico a pensar essas coisas sobre a Spinelli.

 **TJ:** O que querem dizer? Que voces já não vêem a Spinelli, como uma amiga ou?...- Os três não perceberam a pergunta.

 **Vince:** Claro que a continuo a ve-la como amiga. Só que ela está muito gira, mesmo muito gira. Tu não achas?- TJ não sabia o que responder.

 **TJ:** Para mim ela continua na mesma.- ele sabia que não era assim. Mas por alguma razão, custava-lhe admitir.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Os ciumes do TJ e a mudança

O pedido de namoro, do irmão da miuda-cabeça-pr'a-baixo, á Spinelli, tornou-se motivo de conversa para a escola inteira! Spinelli, não gostava de ser o centro das atenções naquele momento e sentia vontade de mudar de planeta! Realmente o pedido daquele rapaz, tinha-a deixado mais confusa do que antes. Ela queria fugir dos seus sentimentos incompreendidos pelo seu amigo TJ... E depois aparecem-lhe outros sentimentos que ela também desconhecia. Richard tinha sido muito franco e agradavel com ela. Ela nunca tinha conhecido, um miudo assim.

No meio do recreio, ele foi ter com ela para lhe fazer um novo convite:

 **Richard:** Spinelli... Olá!- ele sorriu para ela e ela baixou a cabeça. _ Queres dar uma volta comigo pelo o recreio?- Spinelli não sabia o que dizer. Mas antes de ela responder, TJ interferiu como rei.

 **TJ:** Desculpa miudo... Mas a Spinelli já tem planos com o 6° ano.- Nem o proprio TJ percebeu porque tinha dito aquilo.

 **Spinelli:** Planos?!- Spinelli era a que mais estava confusa no momento. _ Eu não me lembro de termos combinado alguma coisa.- TJ não sabia o que dizer.

 **TJ:** Bem... Eu sou o rei... E ordeno que fiques com o 6° ano!- disse ele friamente. Gretchen começava a suspeitar de algo. Aquele comportamente não era proprio do seu lider.

 **Spinelli:** Ai sim?!... Antes de seres rei, és meu amigo. Não me podes obrigar a ficar só com o 6° ano. Aliás...- ela olha para o Richard. _ Eu quero ir com ele...- disse ela envergonhada. Todos ficaram em choque. O TJ então... Spinelli agarra no braço do loiro e saiem dali.

 **Vince:** A Spinelli... Ela vai mesmo namorar com ele...- Vince não podeia acreditar. TJ estava furioso. Ele não sabia porque ficava assim cada vez que a via e... pior, quando a via com aquele miudo. Gretchen era a unica que observava cada comportamento dos dois para no final chegar a uma conlusão logica.

Spinelli não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Ela deixava que o Richard avançasse. Todo o recreio andava atrás deles, para ver o que acontecia:

 **Richard:** É estranho ver todos atrás de nós. Ahahaha.- Spinelli corava somente. _ Podes falar... Não é preciso fingir... Podes ser a Spinelli de sempre.

 **Spinelli:** A Spinelli de sempre?

 **Richard:** Sim... Aquela que sempre foste. Maria-rapaz.

 **Spinelli:** Acredita que eu realmente queria muito, mas mesmo muito voltar a ser essa miuda. Mas... Não posso evitar... Isto sai completamente do meu controlo. Já mudei e não posso voltar a trás.- ele parou de andar, agarrou-a pelos ombros, virou-lhe para a frente dele e ouvia-se uns " Ohhhhh" da multidão que os observava. Spinelli olhou para o chão. Não conseguia encara-lo.

 **Richard:** Realmente gosto de ti! Quero muito ser teu namorado.

 **Spinelli:** Mas... Eu nunca namorei...

 **Richard:** Apesar de eu estar no 5° ano, já tenho muita expriencia nessas coisas. Eu ensino-te, Não te preocupes.- Spinelli afasta-se dele.

 **Spinelli:** Eu... Ainda não estou pronta.

 **Richard:** Algum dia vai ter que acontecer! Eu sei que nunca namoraste... Por isso eu... Quero ser o teu primeiro!- ele disse-lhe seriamente. Spinelli ficou sem reação alguma. Randal, que estava á escuta, tinha que ser o bufo de sempre e dizer a escola toda num autifalante o que eles falaram.

 **Randal** : Ele quer ser o primeiro namorado da Spinelli! Qual será a resposta dela?- o recreio inteiro ouviu. Mesmo TJ, que não se conteu em morder o labio.

 **Spinelli:** Está calado Randal!- ela olha para Richard, timidamente. _ Posso pensar sobre isto?

 **Richard:** Uma semana. Achas que podes dar-me uma resposta em uma semana?

 **Spinelli:** Ok... Em uma semana... Eu dou-te uma resposta. Obrigada.

Spinelli, tinha muito em que pensar durante uma semana. Todos na escola queriam saber se ela iria realmente aceitar ou não o pedido de namoro. Se assim fosse, eles iam ser o primeiro casal de namorados de todos os tempos. Na sala de aula os 6 amigos falavam entre si, sobre esse assunto:

 **Vince:** Estás a pensar em aceitar?

 **Spinelli:** Ainda não sei...

 **Gus:** Aceita Spinelli! Nós apoiamos-te.

 **TJ:** Quem apoia uma coisa tão estupida.- TJ estava muito frio com ela.

 **Mikey:** O que queres dizer TJ? Eu cá estou muito feliz pela Spinelli!

 **Gus:** Sim, se namorares vais receber presentes no natal, aniversario e dia dos namorados.

 **Vince:** Pois, vestir-te de igual e dar um beijo... Aquela coisa esquecita.

 **TJ:** Quem é que a quer beijar...- TJ estava a passar dos limites. Agora era ele que se comportava estranhamente.

 **Vince:** O que se passa contigo, meu?- os amigos estavam pasmos.

 **TJ** : Nada, só digo a verdade. Eu mesma a beijei antes e não foi nada que eu devesse me orgulhar.- Spinelli sentiu-se ofendida.

 **Spinelli** : TJ Detweiler!...- ela estava prester a dar-lhe um murro.

 **Gretchen** : Aquele beijo não contou...- todos prestaram atençao a que Gretchen queria dizer. _ Só foi uma expriencia que correu mal.

 **Gus:** Como assim correu mal?

 **Gretchen** : Eramos somente miudos e ainda não tinhamos idade para sentir o verdadeiro sabor de um beijo. Talvez se agora a Spinelli decidir beijar o seu futuro namorado... A opinião que tinha do seu primeiro beijo, mudará completamente!

 **TJ:** Ou seja... O beijo que eu e ela demos não contou para nada. É isso?

 **Gretchen** : Afirmativo.

 **Mikey:** Então a Spinelli vai dar o seu primeiro beijo agora! Força Spinelli! Eu estou contigo. Acho isso tão romantico!

 **TJ:** Oh por favor! O quê que vos deu a todos este ano? Está tudo maluco! Depois disso o que se segue? Todos vão começar a namorar uns com os outros? Isso nem parece da Spinelli.

 **Spinelli:** Desculpa TJ... Mas eu mudei... E se não consegues ver nem aceitar isso... Então a nossa amizade também não poderá ser a mesma.- TJ ficou sem o que dizer. Spinelli voltou-se para o quadro para prestar atençao á aula. TJ continou a olhar para ela e sem querer... Os seus olhos olharam fixamente para as pernas da Spinelli. O seu coração começou a bater e a bater mais rapido. Até que ele sentiu que algo não estava bem com o seu " amigo" lá de baixo.

 **TJ:** Professora! Posso ir a casa de banho! É URGENTE!- a professora viu a afilição do aluno e claro que o deixou ir. TJ saiu da sala a correr para a casa de banho. O que se estava a passar com ele. Não se sentia bem e pediu ao Director para ir para casa. Este estranhou. Não era normal do miudo mais arroaceiro da escola da Rua 3 não se sentir bem. Telefonou para os seus pais que lhe vieram buscar de imidiato.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **A mudança de TJ e a regra "Proibição de namoro"**

Em casa, TJ explicou aos seus pais o que se passava. E estes deram um pulo de alegria e abraçaram-no. De todos, o seu pai é o que parecia mais satesfeito:

 **Sr Detweiler:** Assim é que é! O meu filho já é um homem!

 **Senhora Detweiler** : Nunca pensei que chegasse assim tão cedo!

 **TJ:** Alguem pode-me explicar o que se está a passar?- ele ainda não tinha percebido.

 **Sr Detweiler** : Faz parte da tua transformação de homem! Nunca pensei que fosse assim tão rapido. Normalmente as raparigas são mais avançadas netse tema, mas tu... Estou muito orgulhoso! Muito orgulhoso!

 **TJ** : Um homem?

 **Senhora Detweiler:** Sim... Vais ver que daqui a pouco a tua voz vai mudar, vais começar a ter barba...

 **TJ:** Demais! Vou fazer a barba como o papá!

 **Pais:** Ah ahahahahahah! Sim, sim!

 **Sr Detweiler** : Não é preciso que te aflijas. Logo logo habitas-te!

 **TJ:** " Como a Spinelli... Ela está a tornar-se mulher, assim como eu estou a tornar-me homem."- nesse momento alguém toca á porta.

 **Senhora Detweiler:** Sim, quem é?- vai abrir a porta. Era Spinelli. TJ quando a viu de longe estremeceu e tentou esconder as mudanças dele a pensar que ela poderia nota-las.

 **Spinelli:** Ola, senhora Detweiler. O TJ está em casa?

 **Senhora Detweiler** : Está, entra por favor.- ela entra.

 **Sr Detweiler:** Spinelli! Oh, mas és mesmo tu? Nem te reconheci! Estás tão mudada.

 **Senhora Detweiler:** É verdade, estás uma mulher!- Spinelli e TJ coraram.

 **TJ:** Ora viva, Spinelli! O que te trás por cá?- TJ tentou desfarçar.

 **Spinelli:** Estás bem? Foste embora sem acabar a escola... Sem dizer nada.

 **TJ:** Estou bem... Não te preocupes.

 **Senhora Detweiler:** Oh que querida! Ela veio cá porque estava preocupada contigo.- Eles coraram novamente.

 **TJ:** Foi por isso que vieste?...- perguntou-lhe timidamente.

 **Spinelli** : Não.- TJ voltou á terra. _ Temos que fazer um trabalho de grupo até ao final da semana e parece que eu e tu fazemos par.

 **TJ:** Ah ok... E é sobre o quê, o trabalho?

 **Spinelli:** Trabalho de arte. Vim para descutir contigo para saber o que vamos fazer.

 **TJ:** Não sei... Alguma ideia?

 **Spinelli** : Entre tu e eu, tu é que és o genio.

 **TJ** : Acho que tenho uma ideia... Quando é que começamos?

 **Spinelli:** Se não te importas, amanhã depois das aulas.

 **TJ:** Porque não hoje?

 **Spinelli:** Porque combinei ir comer um gelado com o Richard agora.- TJ ficou em choque.

 **TJ:** Oh... Então... Amanhã... Não combines nada. Assim adiantamos trabalho.

 **Spinelli:** Fica descansado. Bem, eu vou indo... Adeus Senhor e Senhora Detweiler.

 **Sr Detweiler:** Adeus Spinelli até manhã.- TJ estava furioso sem saber o que fazer. Parecia mesmo que Spinelli e aquele miudo, iam ser namorados no futuro e ele não aprovava essa ideia de jeito nenhum. Subiu para o quarto e ficou a pensar numa maneira para acabar com aquilo, antes que ele eloquece-se!

No dia seguinte, TJ chegou na escola desposto a tudo. Pediu aos seus amigos do 6° ano para reunirem todo o recreio, que ele tinha um comunicado a fazer:

 **TJ:** Alunos da escola da Rua 3. Visto que certos acontecimentos têm acontecido ao longo destas semanas... Eu decidi impor uma nova regra.- todos esperavam silenciosamente. _ Os namoros entre alunos, está extretamente proibido! Repito! Os namoros entre os alunos está extretamente proibido!- todos ficaram em choque. Principalmente Spinelli. _ Se forem apanhados, serão julgados e levaram uma sófa! É tudo.- TJ sentou-se no seu trono.

 **Vince:** O que foi isto meu?

 **TJ** : Meu... Não me faças perguntas, ok? Já está decidido.

 **Spinelli** : Mas eu sim tenho que te fazer perguntas!- Spinelli revoltou-se contra ele. _ O que se passa contigo? Que estupida regra é essa?!

 **TJ:** São as minhas regras! Eu sou o rei do recreio e decidi que assim seria. E a culpa é tua!

 **Spinelli:** MINHA?!- eles começaram a descutir.

 **TJ:** Sim, tua e do teu admirador! Se voces namorarem, todos os miudos vão querer fazer o mesmo e eu não vou deixar que o meu recreio se torne num lugar de beijoqueiros!

 **Spinelli** : Isto não é justo! E eu e o Richard ainda nem começamos a namorar... Esta regra é tão estupida! Não tem logica nenhuma! Gretchen, diz-lhe que isto não tem logica, por favor!- Spinelli quis meter Gretchen ao barulho. Esta, recusou fazer parte da descussão.

 **Gretchen:** Eu... Eu não me quero meter.

 **TJ:** A Gretchen é a minha conselheira... Não lhe metas nisto! Além disso... Devias-me agradecer.

Spinelli: Agradecer?! Agradecer-te porquê?

 **TJ:** Sim! Além de ter-te salvo de seres o motivo de risada de toda a escola... Ainda te livrei de dares uma resposta ao Richard no final da semana!

 **Spinelli** : Eu não te pedi nada! E se queres saber... Eu queria sim dar-lhe uma resposta!- TJ admirou-se com o que ela disse. Spinelli estava tão irritada que saiu dali a correr. Mikey queria dizer alguma coisa mas o rei não o permitiu.

 **TJ:** Não me digam nada ok? Por favor, deixem-me estar sozinho por agora.- os amigos deixaram-no. Ele estava desolado. De verdade não sabia o que se passava com ele. Culpava a Spinelli, por lhe puxar a fazer e a sentir coisas que ele não sabia o porquê. Enquanto esta, ainda mais furiosa andava pelo recreio. Queria bater no primeiro miudo que lhe aparecesse a frente. Infelismente, esse miudo foi o Richard.

 **Spinelli:** Richard...- ele não parecia muito satesfeito.

 **Richard:** Podes explicar-me o que foi aquilo?

 **Spinelli** : Não me perguntes... Eu também não sei o que se passa pela cabeça do TJ... Ele...- ele não a deixou continuar.

 **Richard:** Chega! Eu realmente queria que fosses minha namorada. Fui sincero contigo e gostaria que fosses sincera comigo!- ele gritava com ela.

 **Spinelli:** Eu não estou a ser sincera?...

 **Richard:** Dei-te uma semana, para dares-me uma resposta. Se não querias namorar contigo, podias-me dizer logo! Não era preciso pedires ao rei TJ para fazer essa regra idiota para fujires do compromiso!- Spinelli não podia acreditar que Richard tinha criado na cabeça dele, tamanha hipotse.

 **Spinelli:** Richard... Tu estás a pensar que eu.. Eu pedi ao TJ para proibir os namoros da escola porque queria fujir de ti?!

 **Richard:** Sim. Não foi assim?

 **Spinelli:** Não! Claro que não! Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça, eu juro! Acredita em mim... Eu não sei o que passou pela cabeça do TJ para fazer uma coisa dessas! Está tudo muito confuso!...- ela pos as maos na cabeça e virou-se para o lado, desolada.

 **Richard:** Se é assim... Ainda posso ficar á espera da tua resposta?- Spinelli ficou sem reação. _ Se é verdade que não querias fugir do compromiso... No final da semana, ainda posso ficar á espera de uma resposta?!

 **Spinelli:** Mas... Nós não podemos namorar... O TJ...

 **Richard:** Vais fazer o que o TJ quer ou o que tu queres?- ele confrontou-a.

 **Spinelli:** Olha... Eu acabei de ter uma descussão com o meu melhor amigo. Desde o inicio do ano que as coisas já não são as mesmas entre eu e ele! O TJ é realmente muito importante para mim. Ele sempre esteve lá para mim e sempre me comprendeu. Eu não faço ideia porque é que ele se comporta assim. Este ano ele é rei e tem muitas responsabilidades... A unica coisa que eu queria, era que me deixasses resolver primeiro as coisas com ele e eu depois digo-te o que eu penso sobre nós os dois.

 **Richard:** Parece-me que tu e o TJ precisam mesmo resolver as coisas entre voces... Eu não vou insistir mais... Faz o que quiseres.- ele deixou-a e foi-se embora. Spinelli não sabia o qe fazer.


	7. Capitulo 7 I

**Capitulo 7**

 **Fim de uma amizade, analisando sentimentos parte 1**

Nesse mesmo dia depois da escola, Spinelli tinha combinado ir ate á casa do TJ para começarem a fazer o trabalho de grupo. TJ estava impaciente. Depois da discussão que tiveram na escola, eles não se falaram o dia todo e ele tinha medo que ela desistisse de aparecer. Mas enganou-se. Ela deu a cara e foi realmente como combinado até á casa dos Detweiler. TJ não podia desfarçar o quanto estava feliz e aliviado por ver a amiga em sua casa. Os pais do TJ não estavam e eles subiram para o seu quarto para estarem mais á vontade:

 **TJ:** Já começava a pensar que não vinhas.

 **Spinelli:** Estava a pensar nisso.- ela estava fria com ele.

 **TJ** : Spinelli, eu quero pedir-te desculpas por hoje...- ela não olhou para ele. _ Eu realmente só estava a pensar que...- ele respirou fundo. _ Olha eu não sei como, mas as coisas estão a mudar. São muitas mudanças juntas...- Spinelli não lhe deixou continuar.

 **Spinelli** : E tu que sabes?!

 **TJ** : Porque não foste só tu que mudaste.- Spinelli não estava a perceber. _ Eu também mudei... Eu... Assim como tu te tornaste ou estás ainda a tornar-te mulher... Eu... Eu...- ele não conseguia falar.

 **Spinelli** : Tu, tu, tu o quê?!

 **TJ:** Eu também estou a mudar.- ele ganhou finalmente coragem. _ Já comecei a tornar-me um homem!... E de certa forma, acho que eu mais do que ninguém te percebo.

 **Spinelli** : Aserio?...- ela olhou para ele timidamente.

 **TJ** : Sim. Eu não sei realmente o que se está a passar comigo... Eu... Eu só sei uma coisa.- Spinelli olhou para ele sem resposta.

 **Spinelli** : O quê?

 **TJ:** Não quero que nos afastemos.-Spinelli ficou em choque. O seu coração bateu mais rapido. TJ teve medo da reação da amiga, por isso mudou o disco. _ Nós os 6... Quero que continuemos juntos como um grupo de amigo que sempre fomos!- Spinelli deu-lhe um mini sorriso.

 **Spinelli:** Eu sei que não vai ser facil... Mas ao menos podemos tentar ficar bem como antes?- ela disse numa voz calma e sedutora.

 **TJ:** " Tenho medo de não conseguir... As coisas já não são como antes."- pensou para ele mesmo. _ Vamos tentar.- os dois sorriram um para o outro e sentiram-se atraidos. O ambiente era calmo e TJ não resistiu em abraçar a amiga. Spinelli fica sem reação. Porém, não queria sair dos braços dele tão cedo e correspondeu ao abraço.

 **Becky** : TJ, a mãe e o pai!...- Becky, a irma mais velha de TJ, entra no quarto de repente e deparasse com aquela cena. TJ e Spinelli afastam-se um do outro assustados. _ O que voces os dois estavam a fazer?- eles não sabiam o que dizer. Estava estampado na cara deles " culpados"! Pelo menos era assim que se sentiam.

 **TJ** : Tu... O que fazes aqui?!

 **Becky:** Porque estão assim? Eu interrompi alguma coisa ou é só impressão minha?- Becky estava confusa.

 **TJ:** Nada... Nós estavamos a fazer um trabalho para a escola. Nada mais.- disse ele atrapalhado.

 **Becky** : Que trabalho era esse... Assim os dois abraçados...- Becky olha para Spinelli que tentava esconder a sua cara. _ Eh, maninho... Quando os pais me disseram que tinhas virado um homem, eu nunca pensei que já estavas assim tão avançado. Estás a namorar com essa miuda, não é? E queres-me fazer pensar que estão a fazer um trabalho.- TJ e Spinelli ficou vermelhos que nem um tomate.

 **TJ** : Realmente não é o que pensas...

 **Spinelli** : Sim Becky... Eu só vim fazer um trabalho com o teu irmão.- Spinelli dá a cara. Becky quando a viu não podia acreditar.

 **Becky** : Spi... Spinelli?! És tu?!- Spinelli afirma com a cabeça. _ Que mudança é essa? Quando eu te vi no verão passado, eras... Eras tu! Aquela Spinelli.- Spinelli sentiu-se envergonhada. _ Desculpa, pensei que fosses outra pessoa. Mas visto que és tu, acho que as minhas suspeitas estavam erradas. Quer dizer... É impossivel tu e o meu irmão...- eles olham um para o outro e respondem ao mesmo tempo.

 **TJ e Spinelli:** Não é nada disso que estás a pensar! Somos só amigos.

 **Becky:** Ok ok ok! Eu peço desculpas. TJ só queria saber dos pais.

 **TJ:** Ainda estão no trabalho.

 **Becky** : Ok... Eu vou estar no meu quarto. Podem continuar com o trabalho.- ela sai deixando-os sem jeito.

 **Spinelli** : Eu acho que é melhor eu ir andando.- TJ assusta-se.

 **TJ** : Mas porquê?! Acabaste mesmo agora de chegar e ainda nem sequer começamos o trabalho.

Spinelli: Eu sei, só que...

 **TJ** : Por favor fica.- praticamente ele suplicou-lhe para que ela ficasse. Spinelli, não se sentia comoda. Era a primeira vez depois de muitos anos, que ela estava tão nervosa só por estar sozinha com o TJ no seu quarto. Mas ela não sabia porquê... O coração dela pedia-lhe para ela ficar. Ela queria muito ficar.

 **Spinelli** : Esta bem... Temos que começar logo esse trabalho, senão nunca mais o terminamos.- TJ estava feliz.

 **TJ** : Eu tenho uma ideia.

 **Spinelli:** Tens sempre uma! Va grande génio! O que tens em mente?

 **TJ:** Pintemos um quadro.

 **Spinelli:** Um quadro?

 **TJ:** Sim um quadro. Eu sei que tens muito talento nas artes e acho que deviamos pintar o nosso retrato.- Spinelli encarou-o admirada. TJ atrapalhou-se mais uma vez. _ Nosso... Dos 6. Os 6 melhores amigos num retrato.- Spinelli deu um mini sorriso. TJ nunca tinha reparado que quando ela sorria, ficava muito bonita. Ele sentiu necessidade de fugir daqueles pensamentos. _ Eu já tenho o material necessario. Podemos começar quando quisseres.

 **Spinelli:** Fixe. Estou pronta para começar.- Os dois começaram a pintar o quadro... Quer dizer o primeiro quadro que minutos mais tarde se tornou num esboço, porque os dois meninos ficaram na brincadeira com as tintas. Em vez de pintarem somento o quadro, pintavam-se um ao outro. Brincadeira, brincadeira... O resultado foi... Spinelli fugia de TJ pelo quarto, enquanto ele ia atras dela com o pincel cheio de tinta vermelha para lhe pintar a cara, ela tropeça num skeyte e cai em cima da cama dele com ele em cima dela.

 **TJ** : Finalmente apanhei-te!- ele queria pintar-lhe a cara, mas Spinelli ainda mostrava resistencia. Até que pararam para olharem um para o outro. Começaram a sentir sensaçoes estranhas pelos seus corpos. Não sabiam o que era, mas não queriam que parasse. Mas tiveram que parar, pois o "amigo" do rei TJ levantou-se e eles sentiram-se realmente estranhos. TJ estava muito envergonhado. Os dois levantaram-se da cama. A brincadeira tinha acabado.

 **Spinelli:** Eu... Eu acho que agora chegou o momento de ir-me embora.- TJ desta vez também achou melhor.

 **TJ:** Amanha na escola...- ele não sabia o que falar. Spinelli também não estava no seu melhor e foi-se embora o mais depressa possivel. TJ realmente estava com um problema. Ele senti-a que algo não estava bem e que se aquilo continuasse... Ele tinha medo de perder a Spinelli como amiga. Mas tinha pensamentos e sentimentos descolhecidos por ela. Achou melhor pedir ajuda á irmã mais velha sobre o assunto. Ele contou-lhe tudo. Desde o principio do ano lectivo, até esse dia. Becky não podia acreditar.

 **Becky:** Pelo que percebi... Tu... Tu te sentes estranho quando estás perto da Spinelli?...- Becky tinha as suas duvidas mas queria ter certeza de caminhar para a logica correcta.

 **TJ:** Quando estou perto dela, quando a vejo... Até quando ela não está por perto eu só quero pensar nela!

 **Becky** : Na nova Spinelli?...

 **TJ** : Sim...

 **Becky:** TJ... As tuas hormonas estão descontroladas!- TJ não conseguia perceber. _ Tu gostas da Spinelli!- TJ gemeu com tanta confrontalidade. _ Mas é um gostar pela sua nova aparencia ou... Porque a Spinelli é a Spinelli?

 **TJ:** Eu não sei. Eu sempre achei estranho... Eu ainda acho estranho!... Sentir essas coisas todas por ela. A Spinelli é a minha melhor amiga. Ela está na minha vida muito antes do jardim de enfancia. Foi a minha primeira amiga e... Eu não percebo porquê que com a chegada dessas mudanças eu estou a vê-la muito mais do que uma amiga!- Becky, sempre que podia metia-se com o irmão. Mas ela já tinha passado por isso e sabia que não era facil lidar com as primeiras mudanças da adolescencia. Ela estava ali em silencio a ouvir atentamento o seu irmão e a tentar comprender os seus sentimentos. _ Só que... Eu não sei se isto é correcto ou não...- Becky não lhe deixou continuar e interveniu.

 **Becky** : TJ, por favor... Desde quando é que tu te preocupas em fazer as coisas correctas? Sempre fizeste as coisas á tua maneira.

 **TJ:** Sim eu sei... É por isso que eu não aceito estas mudanças!- ele parecia furioso. _ Eu não sei mais quem eu sou!... No que me estou a tornar!- ele senta-se na cama da irmã desesperado. _ O que é que eu faço? Eu achei que este ano ia ser o mais fabuloso da minha vida e ele começa assim. Becky, por favor ajuda-me.- ele implorou á irmã. Becky sentiu pena do irmão.

 **Becky:** TJ... Eu não posso te ajudar, só te apoiar. Se gostas da Spinelli, fala com ela! Abre o jogo para ela!

TJ: Estás maluca! Ela vai ter um choque! Eu não sei como ela vai reagir. As coisas entre nós não têm ido bem, eu acabo de te explicar isso.

 **Becky** : Pareceram-me muito bem ainda há pouco.- gozou Becky ao lembrar-se da cena que assistiu quando entrou no quarto do irmão.

 **TJ:** Só que eu não sei o que ela está a pensar. A verdade é que ela tem me evitado estes dias, desde que aquele "idiota" do irmão da miuda cabeça pr'a baixo, se declarou a ela!

 **Becky:** Irmão da miuda cabeça pr'a baixo... Ai que nomes que voces miudos inventam. E tu o que achas? Ela evitou o Vince?- TJ não tinha percebido a pergunta.

 **TJ:** Não...

 **Becky:** Evitou o Mikey?

 **TJ:** Não...

 **Becky** : O Gus e a Gretchen?- TJ ainda não tinha percebido onde a irma queria chegar.

 **TJ:** Não, não! Mas o que isso tem haver?!

 **Becky:** Ai TJ... É logico que ela também está com os mesmos problemas que tu. Ela está com medo como tu estás.- TJ pensava no que a irmã dizia.

 **TJ:** Achas?

 **Becky:** Tenho quase certeza.

 **TJ:** Então o que eu devo fazer?.. Falar com ela?...- TJ estava atrapalhado sem saber o que fazer.

 **Becky:** Tu é que sabes... Mas vou dar-te um conselho: Se não o fizeres nunca vais saber se ela também gosta de ti e que a vossa relação possa a vir ter algum futuro. Se acobardares e achares que é melhor não lhe dizeres nada... Não tenhas duvidas nenhumas que ela será do outro miudo ou... De outro qualquer.- TJ assustou-se com o que a irmã lhe disse.

 **TJ:** Outro?!...

 **Becky:** Sim, de outro! Tu já o comprovaste. Tem esse tal miudo que se declarou a ela, mas pode haver outros miudos que também gostem dela e ela pode sempre escolher em ficar com alguém no futuro. Agora só depende de ti... Se queres ser esse miudo ou não.- TJ ainda tinha muito que pensar.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Fim de uma amizade, analisando sentimentos II

Spinelli estava no seu quarto, depois de ter chegado a casa. Ela estava a tremer desde que saiu da casa dos Detwelers. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que sentia. Ela não sabia de nada. Tinha que desabafar com alguém e ligou para a Gretchen. Spinelli contou-lhe tudo o que aconteceu e Gretchen tal como a irmã do TJ, deu-lhe a sua opiniao sobre o assunto:

 **Gretchen** : Eu andei a observar a tua situação atentamente e acho que já cheguei a uma conclusão.

 **Spinelli** : E qual é?! Vá Gretchen, diz logo!- Spinelli estava desesperada.

 **Gretchen** : Não há mais duvidas, amiga. Tu gostas do TJ.- Spinelli nem queria acreditar. _ Talvez nunca o vais admitir porque tens medo... Mas é inevitavel. Tu gostas dele.

 **Spinelli** : E o pior desta historia toda... É que eu acho que tens razão. Ai Gretchen!... Quando é que os meus sentimentos por ele começaram a mudar?!- Spinelli estava de rastos sem saber o que fazer da vida dela. Estava metida no pior drama da vida dela.

 **Gretchen** : Os sentimentos são assim.

 **Spinelli** : Mas eu não posso gostar dele! Ele é o TJ! Ele é meu amigo... Amigo de todos nós!

 **Gretchen** : Eu também acho um pouco esquesito, mas não podes fazer nada.

 **Spinelli** : Como assim não posso fazer nada?

 **Gretchen** : Não podes mudar o que sentes por ele.

 **Spinelli** : Porque não?...- Spinelli não estava a perceber. _ É só eu querer e pronto!

 **Gretchen** : Não é assim tão simples Spinelli. E tu sabes que já tentaste e não deu em nada. Só piorou!

 **Spinelli** : Tentei? Eu ainda não fiz nada!- Spinelli entendia menos.

 **Gretchen** : Sim... Ao tentares fugir do TJ na escola e tudo o mais. Tentaste fugir ao que sentias e olha no que deu! Spinelli, tu queres mesmo deixar de sentires o que estás a sentir pelo TJ?

 **Spinelli** : Olha, eu quero. É o melhor para todos. Não há malententidos entre nós e continuamos a ser o mesmo grupo de amigos. Só amigos!- ela parou um bocado para pensar. _ Eu queria, mas... As coisas já mudaram e... Eu sinto-me estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo...- ela parou para respirar fundo. _ É tão bom. Eu sinto-me bem e é como se o meu corpo, a minha alma me pedissem mais!- Spinelli apercebeu-se do que Gretchen lhe queria explicar. _ Tens razão, miuda. Eu não vou conseguir deixar de gostar dele. Mas então... O que é que eu faço?!

 **Gretchen** : Talvez se falassem...- Spinelli deu um pulo.

 **Spinelli** : Fa... Falar?! Com ele... Sobre isto?! Não, não! Mas é que nem pensar Gretchen! Ele vai achar-me ainda mais estranha do que já me tornei e ainda pode gozar comigo e contar aos outros e isso.

 **Gretchen** : Oh, Spinelli... Então, não exageres! Sabes muito bem que o TJ não é assim. Ele é um fixe e vai concerteza comprender-te.

 **Spinelli** : Eu não sei... E se ele dizer que não gosta de mim? Como é que eu fico?

 **Gretchen** : Só se o perguntares é que vais saber.

 **Spinelli** : Gretchen, tu estás completamente maluca! Então tu queres que eu chegue no TJ e lhe diga: "TJ gostas de mim? Ah, não, não gostas. Pois eu já calculava algo assim... Mas olha, eu pelo contrario gosto de ti! Mas... Não te preocupes que vamos continuar a ser amigos. Só que assim ficas já a saber que eu gosto de ti e tu não, mas somos amigos na mesma!"- Spinelli fez a cena teatral para ser mais clara e Gretchen não pode conter os risos. _ Aserio Gretchen... Não brinques comigo.

 **Gretchen** : Olha eu já não sei. Sabes que eu não tenho expriencias nesses casos. Mas podes sempre pedir ajuda a alguem.

 **Spinelli** : Ai é?! E a quem?

 **Gretchen** : Olha o Richard por exemplo! A declaração de amor que ele te fez não estive mal e notou-se que ele tem bastante expriencia.

 **Spinelli** : É oficial, eu tenho uma amiga que elouqueceu de vez.- Spinelli já não podia mais ouvir os conselhos da Gretchen. _ Aserio miuda... Eu vou desligar, porque já não se pode ter esta conversa contigo!

 **Gretchen** : Então porquê?

 **Spinelli** : Porquê?... Olha, poque o Richard gosta de mim e ainda está á espera de uma resposta minha! Não achas que seria estranho eu chegar perto dele e pedir-lhe ajuda para me declarar ao TJ?!- Gretchen pensou um pouco e realmente o que a amiga dizia tinha a sua logica.

 **Gretchen** : Tens razão. Não vejo outra solução para ti. Aconseilho-te a falares com ele. Até pode ser que ele sinta o mesmo por ti.

 **Spinelli** : Tu achas?...

 **Gretchen** : Eu tenho as minhas suspeitas, mas não são a 100%. Tenta, sê corajosa!- Gretchen deu força á amiga. Spinelli sentiu-se apoiada e feliz por saber que alguém estava naquilo com ela. _ Vá, eu agora tenho que desligar que ainda tenho que acabar o trabalho.

 **Spinelli** : Nem me fales em trabalho... Só de pensar que ainda tenho que fazer esse trabalho com o TJ... Fico toda arrepiada.- ela lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido nesse dia no quarto do TJ.

 **Gretchen** : Trabalho é trabalho. Quer voces queiram ou não esse trabalho tem que ser feito em grupo. E não se esqueçam, que depois de amanhã têm que o entregar.

 **Spinelli** : Sim, tens razão. Bem, tens que desligar? Eu também tenho que ir fazer umas coisinhas aqui em casa. Vemo-nos amanhã?

 **Gretchen** : Ok. Até manhã, xau xau.


End file.
